


An Unnecessary Freezing of Water

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Mission ficlet, Snow and Ice, sharing memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Luke and Mara are paired up for a mission to search for lost Jedi lore.  Of course this mission would involve hiking through snow and ice.  Ofcourseit would.





	An Unnecessary Freezing of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



> The title is from a Carl Reiner quote that made me laugh: "A lot of people like snow. I find it to be an unnecessary freezing of water."

The third time that Mara saw Luke flinch and allow his hand to stray briefly towards the lightsaber hanging from his belt, she decided that she’d had enough of politely ignoring his agitation. A mere crack in the ice or a flitter of sensation from a passing animal was all it took for Luke’s spikes of anxiety to flow across her force senses. He was beginning to put her on edge. 

Luke didn’t even seem particularly surprised when she stepped in front of him, stopping his progress down the icy trail between their landing spot and the rumored coordinates of the temple ruins. Force senses being what they were, he’d likely also been feeling her growing exasperation.

"What's going on, Luke? You've been jumpy since we started this mission, and if you snap and draw your saber on me I won’t be responsible for what I do to you.” 

He'd know that she was kidding by now. Probably. 

"I'm fine, Mara. And I have no intention of dueling at this very moment.” Luke smiled softly and moved towards her as though planning to sidestep her on the path. “We’ll save that for when I can convince you to return to your training at the academy.”

Much as she _so_ loved the repetitive argument about her Jedi instruction, Mara refused to rise to the bait. Instead, she refused to budge, arms-crossed as much as her cold-weather gear would allow and stared him down. If she weren’t worried about slipping on the ice and falling on her ass, she’d have appealed to Luke’s dramatic tendencies and tapped her boot for effect as well.

Within moments, Luke sighed and closed his eyes. Mara could _sense_ the effort he took to force both body and mind to lose some of the tension that had been flooding him. His answer, when it came, was not what she’d been expecting. 

“I'm just not a big fan of the snow and ice."

Mara waited for him to open his eyes and meet her gaze before arching an eyebrow at him in feigned-disbelief. "Missing the desert, are we?”

That, at least, got a grin to flash across Luke's face.

"Not exactly."

When Luke didn't immediately explain, Mara gestured in a "go on" manner, which earned her another sigh. 

Honestly, this man… 

"I was stationed on Hoth, briefly, during the rebellion. Not the most hospitable of bases." Luke began walking as he spoke and this time Mara didn’t stop him, moving aside and then falling into step with him.

Mara thought for several moments. "The Empire attacked that base, didn't it?"

Luke huffed softly. "The Empire attacked most of our bases, it seemed. But that wasn't really the issue with Hoth. Or, at least not the reason for my distaste for the climate. I had a run-in with a wampa. It… wasn't the highlight of my time on that planet and earned me a stint in a bacta tank."

Mara had to agree, albeit silently, that the scenario did sound unpleasant. She wasn’t sure she regretting asking, however. 

She bumped shoulders with Luke gently and lightened her tone. “Inhospitable wildlife? How unsurprising. First the vornskrs and ysalamiri and then the Hoth snow critters? You’ve got quite the way with the local fauna, you know."

"Well, technically the wampa came first..."

Mara couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped her. "Smartass."

Luke's answering chuckle was cut off by a sharp inhale as he stumbled on the rough ice they were traversing, just barely managing to catch himself with his own reflexes and Mara's quick hand at his elbow.

"Thanks." 

His eyes, Mara thought, as she held both his gaze and his arm while he resettled his pack, were exceptionally blue against their white and gray surroundings. She loosened her grip on his arm, though only to allow her hand to drift down to meet his. He readily curled his hand around her despite the bulk of their garb.

"You're welcome." She held his gaze for another moment before turning again in the direction their objective, pulling him along with her. "Come on, we need to get in and out before dark. It sounds as I'd I'll need to keep a close eye on you if I'm to return you to the Academy intact.”

She didn't turn to look at him, but Mara could somehow sense Luke's answering smile.

"I have the utmost faith in you, Mara.”

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was written for Dunderklumpen for the [Fandom Stocking](https://fandom-stocking.dreamwidth.org) celebration on Dreamwidth. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
